Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine -- After Alexandra
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine were fellow cadets at the WSB spy training academy. He was a brilliant but disfigured young man, and she was his beautiful friend who refused a kiss from him on her birthday – and the woman he believed had betrayed him. Reunited 30 years later, they learn it was Anna's twin, Alexandra, who seduced him into crime, and not Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**After Alexandra**

By Annette Zoaps

(Written June 2017, while Valentin was still incarcerated in The Hague. I believed he would be released, and it was logical that Nina would hire Nelle to work at Crimson. But I was sure Nina would decide not to take him back, and that their divorce was final, neither of which turned out to happen.)

 **Chapter 1**

Anna sits alone at a small table in the Metro Court restaurant. She scrolls through an endless list of phone texts and makes a few scribbles in a notebook.

She glances to her left as the elevator doors open, and Valentin enters. She gives him a half-smile and a slight wave with her pen.

Her face falls as he blows her off, pointedly looking away as he approaches the hostess.

Anna sinks down in her seat and goes back to her task. With her reading glasses on, she makes a determined effort to be oblivious to everything – and everyone – in the room.

Minutes later, a presence startles her. Valentin looms next to her chair and kneels at her eye level.

"Hey, please forgive me," he whispers. "I'm sorry. That was very rude. Certainly not in keeping with my daughter's image of me as a prince charming."

Anna blinks, hoping the tears that formed moments before aren't betraying her.

"I understand," she says softly. "I imagine I'm the last person you want to see."

"May I join you? I don't want to interrupt if you're working on something." He gestures toward her note pad.

"It's just thousands of texts from Griffin I'm trying to make sense out of." She flicks through the list for him. The phone pings again and she checks the latest message.

She enters a reply, speaking aloud as though Griffin can hear her. "Yes, Griffin, I am going to have breakfast and take my pills on schedule!"

Valentin slips into a seat across from her. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to look at the menu."

"Allow me," he says, as a member of the wait staff hurries over. Valentin holds up two fingers, and the server nods.

"What was that?" Anna perks up with curiosity.

"I ordered my usual for both of us. I think you'll enjoy it."

She gives him a crooked smile. "As long as whatever it is comes soon, Griffin will be happy."

He glances at her notebook. "Are you all right? Your health, I mean? It looks like some serious business there."

His grave expression makes her rush to reassure him.

"They say I'm doing well," she says, calmly. "My tests seem to be within the normal ranges, and I have my blood-lettings on schedule."

"Sounds barbaric."

She shrugs. "Griffin and Robin are taking good care of me. Nothing gets by them, and they seem satisfied with all my test results."

"Then why do you appear so, so burdened by all of this?" he says, indicating the work before her.

"It's not my health – it's the two of them! You know, they're medical professionals, and I'm quite happy leaving everything in their capable hands and following their instructions. But that's not enough for them!" she laughs. "They want me to _understand_ everything. And you know me, that's not my thing. I'm not, I'm not …" she searches for a word.

"An analyst?" he finishes for her, a hint of a grin playing over his lips.

"Exactly! I don't need to understand it, I just need to know what they want me to do, so I can take action and move on."

"Like a typical field agent."

They share a smile.

"May I?" he asks, scooting his chair closer and reaching for her phone and the pad.

"Of course," she replies.

The server arrives at their table with a pot of tea and a full breakfast tea service, complete with egg-and-sausage tarts, fresh fruit and pastries.

"Since when does the Metro Court serve English tea?" Anna asks, suddenly hungry.

"It's my personal order," he says, flashing the disarming smile she's witnessed on rare occasions. "When I want tea, I call ahead and they have it ready."

"I hope you don't mind if I start eating while you work. Griffin's orders." She makes a face.

He smiles again, and her heart skips a beat as he moves his attention to the texts.

Pouring himself a cup, he continues studying the phone, making occasional notes on a fresh page. His concentration gives her the opportunity to quietly observe him.

She realizes she feels renewed in his presence, which surprises her. For months she's thought of him as a villain, or at the very least, a nuisance, popping up in her hospital room or at her door, challenging her at every opportunity, speaking her name in a way that feels all too intimate.

Back then, all she wanted was to get to the bottom of the Valentin mystery, to learn why he was in town, how their paths had crossed years before, and finally why he bore such a grudge against her.

It must have been wrenching when he discovered that her only wrong against him was a refused kiss on her birthday when they were friends at the academy.

"Oh, how sweet is this!"

A voice startles them out of their concentration. Nina stands at their table, with Nelle close behind, holding a portfolio.

"Good morning, Nina," Valentin says, his eyes as cold as ice.

"How many times did you tell me there was nothing between you and Anna Devane? But here you are, finally together – just as you always wanted!"

Anna opens her mouth to apologize to Nina for, well, everything – including her sister Alexandra's crimes – but she feels a nudge against her foot and stops herself, saying instead, "Nice to see you."

Valentin addresses his ex-wife's protégé. "Nelle, I hope the severance check I sent reflects my gratefulness for your excellent care of Charlotte. I'm sorry it was late in coming, but it was delayed by – a number of circumstances."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Cassadine. It was beyond generous!" Nelle takes a step back, apparently hoping her boss will decide to move on from Anna and Valentin's table.

Nina persists, noticing that Valentin has Anna's phone.

"Looking through all your couple's selfies? I'm sure they're adorable!"

She leans in as though she wants a peek, and Valentin quickly clicks the phone off.

He says nothing, and Anna elects not to utter a word in the face of his evident hostility.

As awkward silence hangs in the air, Nina says, "I'll leave you to it." She gives each a glaring look, turns and leads Nelle to their table.

"That was a little cold, don't you think?" Anna accuses. "What happened to prince charming?"

"Shhh," he says, lifting his teacup. "Smile and look at me. Laugh as though I'm saying something devilishly wicked." He raises an eyebrow and gives Anna a knowing smirk.

She plays along.

"Good," he says, finally placing his cup on its saucer. "You think I'm cold? No, I care for Nina very much. Better for her if she thinks me a beast, so she can move on without looking back."

"So you're being cruel to be kind." Anna sighs. "I get it. But what made you change your tune with _me_ and apologize?"

He stirs his tea, hesitating before giving an answer.

"You're a harder addiction to break," he finally confesses. "I told your sister – when I thought she was you – that I was finally cured. But then you came back into the picture and I knew that was a lie. But I'm working on it." His voice trails off.

Anna's phone pings, saving her from a reply. Valentin looks at the device, still in his possession.

"It's Griffin again, asking if you've eaten." He hands it to her. "Is he always such a pest?"

Anna launches the camera, takes a snapshot of her half-finished plate and texts it to her doctor and might-have-been stepson. Immediately, another text alert rings out: "Who are you eating with?"

Anna takes a closer look at the photograph and notices Valentin's hand is visible.

"An old friend," she texts back, and shuts off the phone.

Anna circles back to the painful subject Valentin raised – getting over something, or someone.

"I don't know how you would feel about this, but I've been seeing a mental health professional about some of the, the issues I've been going through."

Valentin raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Issues? You mean the stress of the whole chimera thing? Or is this about your cancer diagnosis."

"All of those things, yes. But the last straw was arresting you and watching you get taken away." A pained expression comes over her face, but she recovers quickly.

His eyebrows furrow, but he remains closed-mouthed.

"I think it's helped a little," she says.

"So you're saying I should spill my soul to a shrink, too?" he scoffs. "And whom would you suggest?"

"I'm seeing Andre …"

Valentin laughs. "I can hardly talk about _you_ to the dear, devoted Dr. Maddox. He's half in love with you!"

"I don't think so!" Anna shakes her head and spreads her hands in disbelief.

"He is! Trust me, I'm all too familiar with what loving you looks like." He glances away.

Anna feels her face flush a little. "What about Dr. Collins?"

"I accidentally shot the man last year."

"Right, right. Well, I hear Franco Baldwin gets wonderful results with art therapy," she offers, halfheartedly.

"Nina's ex? I have doubts about _his_ mental health. Besides, didn't his mother once kill someone with a crowbar?"

Anna ponders for a moment. "She has killed before, several times. But I think you're confusing her with someone else."

"Then I guess it's Dr. Maddox or no one." He gives her a half-smile.

"You're serious? Maybe since my, our, issues are largely about each other – would you think about joining me at my appointment this afternoon? I see him at 1 o'clock." She looks down, fully expecting an outright rejection.

"I'll think about it," he says softly and segues into a new subject.

"So, are you ready to hear my analysis of all this?" He indicates the notes he's been taking.

"You have a solution? Don't tell me you've figured it out over breakfast."

"It's simple. You don't have to understand everything they tell you. Griffin and Robin adore you and they're desperate to keep you well. It's for their peace of mind that they need you to be engaged, to be an enthusiastic participant in managing your condition. They don't see that they're piling all their concern on you. So the answer is to fake it and just tell them what they want to hear."

He shows her what he's written.

"When your test numbers fall into this range, you say this." He indicates a couple of sentences he jotted after the numbers. "This range? You say this. And so on."

"All I have to do is memorize your script and they'll be happy?" She looks at him in amazement. "It seems too easy."

"Try it, and tell me if it works." He pats her hand lightly, awkwardly, and pulls away.

"I'm almost looking forward to my next interrogation!" She winks.

.

See Chapter Two

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna slips out of her car in the GH parking garage. After determining that Valentin's vehicle is nowhere in sight, she resigns herself to another solo therapy session.

She smoothes her skirt and pushes back a wisp of hair, beginning to regret the particular amount of care she took in looking her best this afternoon.

As she enters the elevator, sadness drapes like a weight over her shoulders. She wonders why Valentin's absence matters so much.

"I guess I'll have to ask Andre," she whispers, shaking off the heaviness and reminding herself, "He never promised to come."

As her elevator car approaches the designated floor, she puts on a serene and unrevealing expression, as her prim and proper British mother always taught her to do. But it feels false, and she wishes she were more comfortable expressing her emotions in the moment.

"I've come a long way, but I've still got a ways to go." She sighs.

The doors open, and she steps lightly, deliberately, out of the elevator, ready to face a heavy – and lonely – session.

She nearly misses her footing when she rounds the corner to Andre's door and finds Valentin and the doctor waiting.

 _Mother be damned,_ she thinks, and directs a warm smile at Valentin.

"So, you're both early," Dr. Maddox says. "That's a good sign. Shall we go in?"

"I'm not sure why I'm here," Valentin hedges. "But it seemed important to Anna."

"Let's see what happens," she says softly. "Maybe if we can find a little peace, it will be worth it."

He nods and gives her his patented crooked smile, revealing nothing.

It occurs to Anna that she's not the only one who has emotional barriers to break through.

"You two have known each other a very long time," Andre states the obvious after they're settled. "I think it would be productive to begin at the beginning and talk about your time at the academy. Anna, since we've discussed some of this in our earlier meetings and it's fresh in your memory, maybe you would pave the way?"

Anna hesitates, uncertain what she expects from a joint session and unprepared that Valentin decided to show up. Exploring her resolve to be more honest, more revealing, she launches into the story of their shared youth, to the best of her memory.

"Valentin was my closest friend at the academy," she starts. "Perhaps my only friend."

She sees a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but the fact that he doesn't dispute her version gives her the encouragement to go on.

She shares how she depended on Valentin's friendship, along with his coaching in a number of her classroom subjects. How they spent hours together every day – mostly in quiet spots far away from their heckling classmates. She remembers the taunts about "beauty and the beast," and how she sought to shield him from the unkindness that surrounded them.

"Valentin was – still is – brilliant, and he was generous in sharing his study drills with me. With his help, I aced all my classes. After our, um, falling out, I was able to graduate with high honors, but only because of the foundation he'd already laid for me. I couldn't have done it without him."

She pauses, looking at him steadily. "I never thanked you for that. I never had the chance."

She sees him swallow hard and start to speak. Realizing he's about to stammer, she takes his hand, comfortingly.

He mouths the words, "Thank you," takes a breath, and articulates slowly and clearly.

"I admit, I'm stunned that the prettiest girl in school considered me her only friend – but I'll take her word for it. She was _my_ only friend, but that's no surprise. She's the only one who showed me any kindness. She was my world, and her presence in it validated my entire existence.

"Every hurdle she surpassed became my victory, too. Her success encouraged me so much that I adapted my study protocols to meet her needs, equipping her to master challenges in ways that were best for her."

"You did that again this morning," Anna marvels.

He tips his head. "Old habits, I guess."

He continues. "Our 'falling out,' as you call it, was a crushing blow – worse than you can imagine. You were my friend, the person I was closest to above all others. But you didn't want me to celebrate your birthday with you. After that, I disappeared. I was skilled at hiding, so I don't recall us coming face to face again until I showed up in Port Charles last year. I'm ignoring the whole Alexandra incident, of course, since that wasn't you.

"You told me a few weeks ago that you regretted not kissing me on your birthday. That you were 'young, stupid and naïve.' I accept your explanation, though I think it's weak, considering you were so important in my life."

"That was only half the truth," she admits, and sees a glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"I have old habits of my own," she confesses. "My habit was to be guarded. Closed off. You say I was a pretty girl, but I was also self-protective, reserved and emotionally repressed. I held everyone at arm's length."

"I didn't feel that," Valentin gently challenges. "You were always friendly and very, very sweet." His voice trails off, and he blushes slightly.

Watching him, her lips soften into a hint of a smile.

"Didn't you wonder why I never went out with anyone," she probes. "Never dated?"

"Well, fraternization rules," he recalls.

"Psssh! People got around those rules whenever they wanted. Didn't you question why I didn't – not even once – have a romantic relationship while we were at the academy?"

He shakes his head.

"It's because I built a shell around myself. I never wanted a relationship – a physical relationship. Don't you see that I couldn't kiss you on my birthday, because I couldn't kiss anyone!"

He looks doubtful. "I don't remember a shell. You seemed completely open with me. Until …"

"It's because _you_ were in the shell," she whispers. "But even so, I couldn't kiss you."

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I, I'm sorry. I thought I was the only one, you know, damaged in that way. You could have told me." He searches her eyes. "Why didn't you, if we were such good friends as you say?"

"Because I thought I was abnormal! Pretty girls are supposed to be romantic, aren't they? The focus of men's affection – isn't that what everyone expects? But it was years before I was free to love, and be loved."

"When you were married to Robert?" he assumes.

"No, not even then. It was my sweet girl – Robin – who broke through to my heart."

His expression turns questioning.

"You remember I told you that Robin paid dearly for my mistakes. For years, she didn't even know I was her mother! I had to deny my own child! I longed for her little arms around my neck and to hear her call me, 'Mamma.'" She sighs. "Ultimately, it was Robin who taught me to love, and she opened my heart to receive love. Being able to claim her as my own was my greatest joy."

She exhales deeply. "I'll probably never be able to convince you that my not kissing you wasn't personal. But this much is true – you were my first dear friend, and my first great loss."

She holds his gaze without flinching. He looks away first, and she notices a slight glistening on his lashes.

He swipes across his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I suppose I have to believe you. After all, you're Anna Devane." Though his words seem bitter, his voice is gentle and he's smiling slightly.

When he looks away again, Anna worries that he doubts her.

"There is one thing," he finally says, still not meeting her eyes. "We need to give up this thing about the kiss."

She feels surprised, even a little disappointed, but she keeps her expression steady.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was away. I had to face everything I've done – the bad things, which are legion." He pauses, deep in thought. "And the good. One of the worst was badgering you about that kiss."

He looks her in the eye. "If any other man came to you and said he felt entitled to kiss you – for any reason – I'd kill him on the spot."

Anna nods. She has no doubt that he would.

"It haunts me that I treated you this way, someone I claim to care about."

"Don't say that." She places a hand on his forearm. "I'm not that cautious girl any longer, and your wanting to kiss me hardly comes a surprise. We were close, and …" She glances down. "Maybe we still are – or could be."

She impulsively stands.

"Are, are we done?" Valentin asks, appearing confused, but immediately rising as his manners dictate.

Anna looks at Andre.

"Let me give you a moment of privacy." The doctor reacts, quickly moving to the door. Before he closes it behind him, he dims the lights slightly.

.

See Chapter Three

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Valentin suddenly realizes what's happening.

"Anna, no …" he whispers, his eyes filling.

"Yes. Please." She lightly touches his cheek.

"You don't have to. You don't _want_ to."

"I do."

She presses her lips against his cheek, desiring more, but holding back so they might be able to part as friends if he turns away.

"Don't tempt me," he breathes, standing frozen as she continues to rain gentle kisses over his face.

He doesn't rebuff her, and soon she feels his tension drain away.

Whether she leans into him too heavily or he is overly relaxed, they are both startled when he suddenly drops back into the chair he vacated.

Anna loses her balance in the process, and he reacts swiftly, pulling her onto his lap to keep her from falling.

"I didn't plan that," he swears, smiling awkwardly. He holds her securely around the waist and gives no indication he wants to let her go.

"Neither did I!" she laughs, sliding one arm around his shoulder and stroking his face again. "But it's a little more – convenient – wouldn't you agree?"

"A little more dangerous, you mean." He closes his eyes tightly. "What are we doing?"

"What I _don't_ want to do is keep talking about what we're doing," she teases, before turning serious.

"Where's the Valentin who was my dearest friend, the young man who wanted to kiss me back then? Where's Ivan?"

Anna feels him convulse at the mention of his long-ago name – the name forced on him by his father in fear of his devilish wife, Helena Cassadine.

She remembers it's the name that represents his deformity and isolation – and years of emotional and physical pain – and starts to apologize, but he doesn't give her the chance.

His mouth claims hers, unleashing a passion locked away for decades.

Anna's fervor matches his own, as she engages with him, encourages him, exploring a pleasure that is infinitely deep, sweet and satisfying.

With one arm firmly around her waist, he presses her slender frame against him, as his other hand tangles into her hair, holding her steady as he possesses her lips.

She caresses the back of his neck, then his cheek, before her fingers slip to the warm spot just inside his shirt collar where she finds his pulse pounding with an excitement she shares.

Her gentle touch drives him, as his mouth insistently seeks more and more from her – which she willingly gives, before pulling away for a moment to catch her breath.

"Our first kiss, and I …" he starts.

"And you stopped too soon," she whispers, kissing him again gently.

"I'm afraid I'm running over you with my feelings. I can't believe that you could – maybe – feel something for me." He suddenly looks panicked. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course!" She quickly shows him her hand. "You remember where Olivia cut me."

Convinced, he cradles it, tenderly running his thumb along the faint scar before lifting her palm to his lips.

"I can't stop looking at you," he says. "It's a different Anna I'm seeing. Where did this – change – come from?"

"I've been working out some things." She bites her lip. "I told you therapy could be helpful. I've been, as Andre would say, 'fixated' on not kissing you all those years ago."

Valentin's face registers surprise.

"He didn't suggest I should just run up to you, do it and get it over with, because you have as much say in the matter as I do. But we agreed it was a sticking point, and something I needed to deal with – some day, somehow."

He looks crestfallen and loosens his hold on her. "So, this – all of this – is part of your therapy?"

.

See Chapter Four

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No, you can't believe that!" she says. "If anything, therapy brought me _to_ you. In fact, it was in this very office that I began to remember who you were, with Andre's help."

"I never forgot you _._ How could I?" There is no bitterness in his voice, as his eyes search her features.

"It wasn't by choice. I forgot almost _everything_ about my past for a time, but I never told you why. You remember when I disappeared, and everyone thought I was dead?"

His breath catches at the reminder. "I wanted to die, too."

She pulls him close and nuzzles his cheek.

"For years our paths never crossed, but just knowing you were out there – living, enjoying life, having a family – I could be content with that, more or less. Then you were gone, and the world was bleak. Very bleak."

"We have Alexandra to thank that I'm back."

"I don't want to thank Alexandra for anything, but if she brought you back to, to the people who love you …" His eyes betray that he was one of them. "… maybe she's not as bad as I believed. Your return from the dead was shrouded in secrecy. You just appeared again, as though you'd never been gone. You were declared alive, and suddenly you were married to a doctor in Pennsylvania! There wasn't a shred of intel about where you'd been or how you survived – and there still isn't. As a matter of fact, to this day, none of your records say you have a twin."

"Alex and I never met until we were grown, and neither of us knew about the other beyond our names and the knowledge that our fathers were related."

"So how did she manage to find you when the WSB was content to let the world believe you'd vanished into thin air?"

"She found me in a cabin in the wilds of Canada. I have no memory about how I got there. An older man, Bart, was caring for me, as I was suffering a brain injury after the explosion that was intended to kill me. Instead, I survived, but it affected my memory. Bart saw that the seizures I was experiencing were growing worse. He tracked down Alex, and she somehow got me to Pine Valley, where she lived, and made sure I received treatment. She had me admitted to the hospital where she practiced, and she let everyone think I was her for a time, as she tried to protect my identity.

"It was her mother – that is, the wife of our father's cousin pretending to be her mother – who'd separated us at birth, raised her, and tried to kill me, even brainwashing Alex to do the job. So, not only did Alex find me and save me, she withstood her programming and spared my life. But I think it took a terrible toll on her mind."

"There's something wrong with her," he agrees. "Never mind what she did to me, she held you captive for months! What kind of monster does that!"

"That monster, at least, made sure I got treatment for my disease, so …"

"The blood cancer – one more threat to your life," he sighs. "I'm so glad you're a survivor, Anna Devane."

He presses his lips to her forehead. She sinks into his embrace, cocooned within his arms.

"You know, our hour will be up soon," he says, wistfully. "And we'll have to go out that door."

She looks at him curiously.

"Anna, I'm afraid of what's out there – those who hate me, those who hate you. If I could stop time and live in this moment the rest of my life, I would. So when you and I walk out that door, what will we find – and will we find it together?"

She smiles. "I have two possibilities for you, and you can take either one – or both."

"Go on." He grins.

"First, I'm in desperate need of an analyst."

"A what?"

"You were remarkable at translating my health stats mumbo-jumbo over breakfast. I'd like you to do that on a regular basis, starting at my appointment with Griffin in …" She peeks at her watch. "… half an hour."

"All right." His eyes register disappointment.

"Second, I'm in desperate need ..."

"Of …?"

"You."

His face dissolves into an expression of tearful joy.

"You have me. You've always had me, but you never wanted me – before."

"I do want you – I need you – today, tomorrow," she says, earnestly. "We're walking out that door together, and I'm not leaving you, ever, except for the time it takes to help Charlotte become comfortable with us – together."

She eases herself off his lap.

"So stand up, straighten your collar, and let's get ready to go out that door – to our future."

.

See Chapter Five

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Together?" he asks. "Or do you want to meet at Griffin's office?"

"Weren't you listening? Together. Arm in arm."

He tips his head doubtfully, and offers her his arm.

"Wait, I need to fix my lipstick." She smiles and digs into her purse. "Now, do I look all right?"

"Perfect," he whispers, his eyes taking in every detail of the girl of his dreams.

"Okay, open the door, walk out quickly and keep up with me."

From the moment they exit the office, all eyes are on them: a stunning, authoritative and utterly unapproachable couple, walking in lockstep to the elevator.

Only when the doors are closing does the façade drop, as Valentin pulls her into his arms for a kiss on the cheek – carefully avoiding her freshly painted lips.

More than one cell phone captures the images, and within seconds, both the video and still photos are posted on the "General Grapevine" website.''

"What the hell?" Griffin looks up from his computer screen, as Anna and Valentin march into his office and take a seat.

"Everyone online is talking about you, but if I hadn't seen the pictures for myself, I wouldn't have believed it. Anna, what are you thinking?"

"Wow, five minutes since we left Andre's office!" she marvels. "Robin told me about this site. That must be a record for GH gossip!"

Griffin gives a wary look to Valentin, who stares back confidently, without anger or a hint of hidden motives.

"Anna, this isn't like you. This man has been after you for years. Is he coercing you? Tell me, and I can protect you."

"Griffin, listen to me. I am perfectly safe. We are not putting on a show or making a scene. I need to tell you one thing: I am with him. We are together. And we're staying together."

"What does Robin have to say about this?" Griffin pulls out the daughter card.

Anna's phone starts ringing, and she looks at it. "We're about to find out."

She answers. "Robin? Yes, it's exactly what it looks like. I'm in Griffin's office now, and I'll talk to you as soon as we're through. No, no. I'm not changing my mind. I'm not _out_ of my mind! Later. Love you."

Anna ends the call. "By the way, Robin asks you to check my blood-work thoroughly. She believes something must be ' _completely_ out of balance,'" she says, making air-quote gestures.

"You can be sure I will." Griffin silently fumes. "Before I draw blood for the new tests, I'm ready to give you the results of your latest labs. But I have to ask Valentin to step outside. Patient confidentiality."

"That won't be necessary," Anna asserts.

"He's not family," Griffin begins.

"He's my authorized agent – as of now." She smiles, to take away the sting of her words. "I will sign whatever you need, and you will copy Valentin on everything in my file currently, and in the future."

"Anna, can I please ask Andre to join us?" Griffin wears a worried expression, perhaps afraid that his friend and sometimes-mother figure has gone over the edge.

"I told Robin and I am telling you, I'm not out of my mind." She takes a breath and lowers her voice. "Valentin and I _have_ seen Andre today, and he helped us work out some things, which led to – this."

She reaches for Valentin's hand.

"Valentin is my friend – my friend for _years._ And he's my analyst, too, which is why I want him to have all my medical information, because he's simply brilliant. And most important of all, Griffin, he's in my heart – I know that now. You're worried. Fine. I get that. I'm not shutting you out. I want you to get to know each other." She looks from her doctor to Valentin. "I think you'll come to see what I see."

Griffin's seething attitude visibly ratchets down, but only a little.

"All right," he says, turning to the man who captured Anna's heart. "Valentin, I'm sure you can understand my concerns. Setting our personal history aside, I'd like you to ease my mind that you can put Anna's interests above all else. It's a matter of life and death, in case you've forgotten."

"I've forgotten nothing," he says calmly. "Anna's life means more to me than my own."

He gives her a look of devotion that almost takes her breath away.

"All right. Anna, here are your latest numbers." Griffin reads them aloud.

Without missing a beat, Anna repeats what Valentin scripted for her.

The doctor sits back in his chair, clearly surprised.

"You understood what I said, without my having to repeat it?"

"Yes, with the help of my analyst here." She winks at Valentin. "We spent the morning looking over your texts, and he helped me make sense of them."

Griffin blinks in stunned silence.

"It's as much a surprise to me as it is to you, Griffin, that Anna loves me," Valentin ventures. "I will do anything in my power to secure her life and safety."

Griffin opens his mouth to speak, but Valentin stops him.

"I know, I know. 'Safety' is the last thing people envision when it comes to me. But what's true – and what people _think_ is true – are often two different things. I'm afraid I can't say more than that. What I _can_ promise is that Anna will never be in danger from me. I can't speak for our respective enemies, of course, but they exist whether we're together or apart. But together, I think we're stronger – in every way."

He turns his eyes on Anna, who wipes away a few tears.

"I love you," he says.

"I love _you_ ," she replies.

The ringing of Griffin's phone interrupts the tranquil moment.

"It's Robin," he says. "Hi. No, they're still here. Of course I'll draw blood for new tests – your mother told me what you asked." He listens for a minute. "I have to reserve judgment on that," he finally says. "Gotta run. We'll talk later. Bye."

Anna raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What do you want me to tell her, Anna? You know everyone's going to be concerned by this new development."

"I can't tell you what to say. All I ask is that you speak honestly. I think we made it clear that I'm in no danger – from Valentin, at least. If you believe that, I'd be happy if you would tell her so."

"I am less worried," he admits. "But only a little."

"That's progress!" she laughs, pushing up one sleeve of her blouse. "So, make yourself and Robin happy, and put a rush on those blood tests."

As Anna and Valentin make their exit, the hallway outside Griffin's office is crowded with non-staff members. A sea of cell phones greets them.

The two wear forced smiles, and Valentin puts his arm protectively around Anna's waist.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we left the parking garage together, in one car," he suggests when they're safely in the elevator. "To your place, or mine?"

"Mine's closer," she says.

A smaller group of people, each one holding a cell phone, is assembled in the parking garage.

Anna and Valentin give each other knowing looks and sprint to Valentin's car.

No high-speed chase ensues. He drives safely, sanely and at a snail's pace in the general direction of Anna's home. One by one, the few drivers behind them give up, when nothing more exciting than a Sunday drive is on the horizon.

Almost an hour later, after what should have been a 15-minute drive, they pull into her driveway. They wait in the car, scanning the neighborhood with their practiced powers of observation.

"I see five cars that are new to the street, and four are occupied," Anna notes.

"I expected a few after we wound up online."

"Ready to go in?" Anna squeezes his hand.

"Ready." He smiles. "We have a lot to talk about."

"We do, indeed!" She kisses his cheek.

After a quick walk to the front door, key at the ready, they burst into the house and stop in shock.

"Oh no! What are _you_ doing here?" Anna blurts out.

Valentin quickly takes Anna's hand and feels for the scar on her palm, as they stare in surprise at the woman who shares her face.

.

See Chapter Six

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You two were _never_ supposed to have a 'happily ever after.' You …" She points to her twin. "You cost me my marriage to Dimitri. You're not taking Valentin, too."

"You don't have a say in that," Valentin interjects with an angry scowl, protectively holding Anna's hand in a death grip.

"What did I have to do with you and Dimitri splitting up?" Anna reasons. "You were in Hungary when that happened. I was here."

"Once we were in his homeland, with all the memories of his cousin Gillian surrounding him, I couldn't stand it that every time he looked at me he was reminded of the one who was responsible for the murder of that poor girl. You."

"I had nothing to do with it! _I_ was the intended target, not Gillian."

"Exactly. But they shot her instead. He never forgave you, and by default, he grew to hate the sight of me."

"Are you forgetting the fact that years before Dimitri, you actually _traded_ on your resemblance to me to betray Valentin? Maybe this was your payback."

"Always the perfect twin, aren't you."

"Yes. She is." Valentin speaks through bared teeth.

"Unbelievable." Alex seethes.

"How did you get here, Alex. And _why_ are you here?" Anna challenges.

"I've been around. Waiting." She gives Valentin a sly, sultry look.

Anna watches as Valentin shuts his eyes, appearing sickened by her sister's words.

"I suppose you've been online and learned – as the rest of Port Charles just learned – that we're together," Anna says.

"Perhaps. You also seemed rather chummy at the Metro Court this morning."

"You bugged our phones!" Anna and Valentin say in unison.

She smiles. "You know what they say about 'fool you twice.'"

"I've had enough of you, _Alex_." Valentin steps forward, nearly spitting her name in disgust.

"Valentin, she's my problem. I'll deal with her." Anna, whose hand is still in his, stops him.

"Not by yourself, you won't!" he vows.

"No. Not by yourselves."

The three are taken by surprise when Anna's first husband, Robert Scorpio, steps into the room, his gun drawn.

"What on earth! Robert, I just talked to you on the phone this morning!"

"That website you were talking about? Apparently someone uploaded a video of 'you' entering your house alone, a few minutes before the _two_ of you arrived. Robin saw it, and contacted me."

"Good job, Robin!" Anna whispers. "I'd ask you why you're in Port Charles without a word, but obviously you've been tracking Alex. You could have told me!"

"You know better than that, Anna. 'Tell no one more than they need to know' – for _their_ safety, and for the WSB's. But none of us could have predicted that you'd be taking up with _him_ today. I would have been watching your house myself if I'd known, since it made Alex more likely to make a move on both of you, and not just Valentin."

"Still, a heads-up to Anna would have been helpful," Valentin says, keeping his voice steady. "You know what Alex did to her the last time."

Anna appreciates how Valentin struggles to hold his temper.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah." Alex waves her hands, dramatically.

"Isn't that just like you! As long as I've known you – which, granted, hasn't been all that long, considering we're twins – you've jockeyed to be the center of attention." Anna hurls the accusation against her sister. "In fact, you're probably enjoying all of this."

"Well, I was." Alex directs an irritated look in Robert's direction. "You can put the gun down. I'm unarmed."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll keep it aimed at your head."

Alex visibly shudders.

"Anna," Robert says. "Would ya mind cuffing her while we chat. Just so there's no question about who's who."

"Let me do it," Valentin offers. "Keep Anna away from her."

"I don't trust you any more than I trust Alex," Robert counters.

Valentin nods and takes a half-step back.

"Really, Robert?" Anna shakes her head in annoyance.

"Just because you're in love with him doesn't change his history."

"You're forgetting that everyone in this room has a history," Anna snaps.

She gets the handcuffs from Robert.

"Have a seat, Alex," she says. It's not a request.

Alexandra sits where her sister indicates, an upholstered armchair with open wooden arms. Anna locks the cuffs around one wrist and then to the arm of the chair, testing that they are secure. She steps back to Valentin's side, where he takes her hand again.

"Why don't the rest of us sit and have a little chat," Robert suggests. He eases into a chair across from Alex and rests the gun on his thigh.

Anna and Valentin sit together on the couch off to the side.

"Yes, I'd love to know when the wedding is," Alex mocks. "Am I invited?"

"This isn't a tea party," Robert drawls. "You know the WSB still has warrants out for your arrest."

"You let _him_ go." Alex indicates Valentin with her cuffed hand. "Why not me? You really don't want to hear what I have to say about the chimera at an international tribunal."

"You put yourself in the WSB's crosshairs by coming here," Anna notes. "You could have stayed away. You were in the clear."

"I wanted to give Valentin another chance." She turns to him. "You failed to look me up after you were freed from The Hague. But I didn't realize until today it was because you were still holding out for the original," she says, scornfully sizing up Anna.

"If I wasn't clear before, I have nothing to say to you, and I want nothing to do with you," Valentine states.

"Of course. Because only the real Anna Devane will do. As for why I'm here after learning about the two of you." She puts on a fake smile. "I came to congratulate my sister, of course! I'd give you a hug, but …" She waves her captive hand.

"Enough fun and games," Robert snarls before turning to Anna. "What are your thoughts about this one?" He points a thumb at Alex.

"I'd rather not say in front of her."

"Tell me you don't want to spare her feelings," Valentin says in surprise.

"No, I don't want to give her an advantage. Think like a spy, darling." Her eyes show that she understands he's fearful for her.

He nods.

"I'm the WSB, and I've got ya, Alex," Robert says. "Now, what am I going to do with ya?"

"Would you like my thoughts on the matter?" she replies.

.

See Chapter Seven

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Maybe a spot of tea, first?" Alex suggests.

"I'm a little parched myself." Robert looks at Anna.

"No. No." Anna shakes her head. "She's trying to scatter us so she can figure out a plan of escape. Seriously, are you going soft? Just because she looks like me doesn't mean you can treat her lightly."

"Fine," Robert snaps. "All right, what's your idea, Alex? Just out of curiosity, not that it matters."

"Let me go, and you'll never see me again."

"That's what we thought when we released – I mean, when you got away the first time. Sorry, but as you just told these two, 'Fool me twice, shame on me.' I won't give you the chance to fool _me_ twice."

"More's the pity." Alex scowls.

Watching their exchange quietly, Valentin squeezes Anna's hand and gestures toward the entry hall, also beckoning Robert.

Out of Alex' earshot but still within view of her, he says to Robert, "If you've had your eye her awhile, then you're sure she's alone?"

"I'd say so. Do you know something different, man?" Robert challenges.

"Good grief, Robert," Anna says impatiently. "Valentin's not the criminal here. You'd be wise to listen to him if he has any ideas. His analytical abilities are beyond anything you can imagine."

Robert gives her a pitying look.

"Hold up," he says, as he answers the cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He steps past the couple and carries on a whispered conversation at the end of the hall. When he returns, he points accusingly at Valentin.

"You put on a good act, I tell ya."

Valentin spreads his hands innocently. "I've done nothing."

"What about that whole contingent of Alexandra's that's hiding out on Spoon Island? That's your home, right?"

"Valentin, where's Charlotte?" Anna asks in alarm.

"She's at Lulu's," Valentin says, sounding relieved. "No one should be at my place except a small household staff."

He pulls the phone out of his pocket and shows Robert photos of each of his employees.

Robert finishes copying the images so he can compare them to the ones he's receiving from the WSB video feed of the island, just as Valentin's phone starts ringing.

He takes it from Robert, who nods and signals him to answer it.

"Nina? I can't talk. What? Why are you at Wyndemere?"

Anna leans in, and he allows her to listen without turning on the speaker option.

"I didn't want to wait another day to drop off a box of your stuff, but the launch captain won't let me on the island," Nina explains, sounding annoyed. "What gives?"

"Do you recognize him?"

"No. Why should I? Your employee turnover rate is legendary. Employees. Wives. You can't keep anyone, can you? Good luck with Anna." She laughs bitterly.

Valentin rolls his eyes and smiles an apology to Anna.

"Nina, something's going on, and it's not safe for anyone to be there."

"Oh, please. I'm sure you're up in your room with _her_ and don't want to be disturbed. Fine, I'll leave your junk with the captain."

"Nina. Nina. Listen to me."

Before the call ends, he hears her tell the captain, "Just take me back to the P.C. dock," and the sound of a boat engine coming to life.

"Anna, would you text Lulu and Dante, and put them on the alert," Valentin asks, his eyes pleading as he hurriedly launches an app on his phone. After few key-punches, he reports that Nina's phone is leaving Spoon Island – and presumably Nina along with it.

"Okay, Robert. Nina's gone, and no one besides three members of my staff should be on the island when Charlotte is away. How many people are we talking about, and how do you know they're with Alexandra? I've had any number of enemies over the years who have nothing to do with her."

"Well, she's the only common denominator. She and they showed up at the same time, and they're all after you, or on your property."

"Has the WSB come through with their photos? Do you have links to their names?"

"There are four profiles, and the last one is loading as we speak."

Robert opens the download folder and hands his phone to Valentin.

"Anna! We know these people!" Valentin exclaims.

.

 **See Chapter 8**

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Annette Zoaps  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We know them?" Anna is incredulous. "You can't be serious. We don't have any acquaintances in common with Alex, as far as I know."

Anna stands close to Valentin and watches as he scrolls through each image, complete with name and description. Her recognition of them is instant.

"I can't believe it! Robert, don't you know who these people are?"

"I didn't have a chance to check them out," he says. "I just handed him the device."

"They're WSB," Anna explains.

Robert takes a look. "No, Anna. They're not. Look at their descriptions — no WSB career designations."

"I mean, they were at the WSB Academy with us — with Valentin and me. None of them joined the bureau in the end, but we all trained together, and I've crossed paths with a few of them over the years."

Valentin agrees. "I'd recognize Johan anywhere. Amri, brilliant with weapons. Marco, tops in tech. And that's Jim pretending to be the launch captain. He can work his way around any piece of machinery — car, boat, plane."

"What are they doing here?" Anna asks, looking up at Valentin. "Did you keep in touch with them?"

"No. We knew each other at the academy. We weren't friends, but we weren't on bad terms, either," Valentin remembers. "You knew them better than I did, Anna. Maybe they're here for you."

"Or maybe they're here with _her_ ," Robert interjects, indicating Alex. "If it's been that long since you've seen these guys, you can't vouch for them any more than you can vouch for her."

"Let's find out what they want," Valentin says. "I agree, they're not here by chance."

Valentin switches back to his own phone and uploads the feed from his home security system.

A dozen thumbnail screens display what's happening in various areas of the house and property. Valentin notices something unusual from the camera at the end of the upstairs hallway. It is focused on a whiteboard taken from Charlotte's playroom, so he quickly selects that feed. Written on the board is a message: "We need your help," along with a phone number.

He immediately shows his phone to Robert. "Here's something interesting. I don't know what this means or what they want."

"They want you, apparently," Robert surmises.

"We can hardly leave my house to find out more," Anna points out. "Not while we're dealing with Alex."

"Should we bring them here?" Valentin defers to Robert, who is still speed-reading through the four men's downloaded bios on his own phone.

"I hope to know more in a minute," he replies. "I'm not seeing any red flags yet. Anna, you said you've seen one or more of these guys. How recently? And where?"

"Well, Marco, of course," Anna says, lowering her voice so Alex can't overhear. "Remember, Robert, I told you that he provided me travel documents out of thin air so I could get back to the U.S. after Alex kidnapped me, because she was using my passport and ID."

Robert nods.

"It was in my report," Anna continues. "A nurse helped me get out of Marick Clinic — Alex's medical center — and drove me to the airport, where I was on my own. The minute she left, I ran into Marco, which I realize now couldn't have been a coincidence. Yet he helped me get home. He didn't recapture me for Alex."

"Still, the apparent connection with your sister troubles me," Robert observes.

"Me, too," Valentine agrees. "What would you think about asking Marco to come here alone? The video feed can confirm that the others stay put. My cameras are also showing that none of my employees seem to be on the premises. That troubles me. Mind if I make a few calls?"

"Go for it," Robert approves, as Valentin walks to the far end of the foyer.

As they wait for him, Anna says, "I like the idea of bringing only one of them here. I would choose Marco, as well, so we can ask him about running into me in London."

"From what I can see in his records, that sounds like a safe-enough plan. I'll give Frisco a call, just to make sure."

Robert walks to the top of Anna's staircase for a little more privacy while he makes the call. With both men busy on their phones, Anna spends a moment watching her sister.

"Marco's been busy, apparently," Valentin reports after returning to Anna's side. "All three of my employees got voice messages after I left the house, when I went to meet you at Andre's office. They believed the messages were from me — they actually heard my voice saying I was called out of town, and that they were free to leave the island and take some time off."

"What do you think is going on? Does it have anything to do with Alex, or is it a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence in the spy game," he points out.

"Our friends never became WSB spies, but that's all we're sure of," Anna says. "And neither did Alex, though she had bureau access when she was posing as me. Alex never told me who she worked for when she stole the chimera. Could it be these guys? Are they here because she owes them?"

A voice from the living room interrupts. "You could ask me in person, instead of whispering out there."

"I forgot the acoustics in my house," Anna laments. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask her."

"Just expect her to lie," Valentin says, pulling Anna to the side, out of view of the living room.

"Of course. But even a lie is sure to be a good story, if she's telling it. And maybe there will be a grain of truth in it."

"Darling, be careful," he whispers, taking her in his arms.

She responds immediately, returning his embrace and kissing him — not caring a bit that Robert could come back down the stairs.

"I needed that." Valentin smiles. "I was beginning to wonder if all this drama had pushed thoughts of you and me out of your head."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. Now, you watch from the door and tell Robert what I'm doing, while I go in and see what Alex has to say."

.

 **See Chapter Nine**

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine – Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading! Please consider writing a review!  
_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So," Anna addresses her twin. "What about Marco, Amri, Johan and Jim?"

"Are they a band, or something?" Alex sniffs. "Because if they are, I prefer our own lads, John, Paul, George and Ringo."

"Are you saying you don't know them?"

"Not personally, but I've been to see McCartney in concert a couple of times."

"Alex, don't be ridiculous." Anna sinks into the chair vacated by Robert.

"I don't know the men you named — I promise — but I overheard you talking loudly enough to know that whoever they are, they're here in Port Charles. Maybe they're my knights in shining armor, coming to rescue me from — you."

"So when we meet them and discuss you, they won't have anything to tell us?"

"I can't promise you that. I'm a world-renowned neurologist …"

"You _were_ ," Anna interrupts.

"I still am." Alex gives her a condescending look. "You have no idea what I do or where I practice. Many places in the world aren't as particular as the States and the U.K."

"And news about your, shall we say, misdeeds hasn't followed you to the farthest reaches of the world, I take it?"

She waves away the question. "I _help_ people, dear sister. In ways you will never comprehend."

Anna sighs. "Well, you helped me once upon a time, I'll give you that. But it was before you helped yourself to my life for two months. Which leads me to wonder if the 'Fab Four' in residence at Spoon Island had anything to do with your being mixed up with the chimera."

"On the subject of the chimera, I have nothing to say," Alex says, clamping her lips shut.

Anna shrugs her shoulders, stands and joins Valentin and Robert, who are hovering at the arched doorway between the living room and entryway. She pulls them to the far end of the foyer before speaking.

"She claims ignorance, as you probably heard," she says, automatically offering her scarred hand for Valentin's inspection.

Satisfied with what he sees, Valentin puts his arm protectively around her waist and kisses the side of her forehead.

"I'm sorry you got no answers," he says softly. "Nothing you can count on, at least."

"I guess that leaves us with Marco?" She addresses her question to both men.

Valentin is silent, allowing Robert to decide.

"I think you're right — and the sooner the better. Those four made their request known on that whiteboard, and they aren't going to wait so patiently forever."

He continues. "Frisco's given the go-ahead to 'invite' Marco here. And Valentin? If you're willing, he's asking for the log-in for your security system so the WSB can keep an eye on the others, as the three of us will continue doing from here."

"Absolutely." Valentin nods. To avoid speaking it out loud, he types the system website, his user name and login onto his phone's notepad and hands it to Robert, who retypes the same information into a secure message to WSB headquarters.

"All right. Are we ready to get this plan moving?" Robert asks.

"How do you suggest we get Marco here without incident? A lot can happen between my place and Anna's," Valentin points out.

"Marco and the others got themselves to Spoon Island. I'm sure he can find his way here, once we give him the go-ahead."

"Good point," Valentin says. "I happen to know that Uber services the docks."

"So, who's going to call the number on the whiteboard?" Anna looks from one man to the other.

"Valentin? The invitation for a rendezvous was set up at your house. Are you game? Who knows, they might tell you what they want before Marco even sets out."

"Here goes." Valentin punches in the number and turns on the speaker option.

Two rings, and someone answers. "Ivan? Is this our fine fellow?"

"Yes, this is Ivan. I see that four of our old friends have come to pay their respects. Which one am I speaking to?"

"Guess, mate."

"Jim. And I'm not guessing." Valentin answers without hesitation.

"Got it on the first try. _I_ may sound the same, but it appears you've lost the accent."

"To what do I owe the honor of your unexpected visit?" Valentin asks stiffly.

"You have Anna there?"

Robert nods.

Valentin hesitates, his confident façade beginning to crumble. "She's — she's here."

"Good. Say, you're sounding more like our Ivan every minute."

"Why do you want Anna?" he asks, his voice cracking at the mention of her name.

"Put 'er on, would ya?"

Robert points to Anna to take over the conversation. Valentin closes his eyes in misery as he transfers the phone to her hand.

"Jim? How _are_ you?" Her voice drips with friendliness.

"We couldn't be better, angel. All but one of us, that is."

"Something I can help with?" she inquires.

"Not on the phone."

"Understood. Could I meet with one of you and talk about it? I ran into Marco recently, as he probably told you. Would he feel comfortable coming to my place and filling me in?"

"Marco's just the one to send. He'll set out shortly. Be watching."

"Do you need the address?" she asks.

"No, love."

"All right. We'll be waiting."

.

 **See Chapter 10  
**

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine — Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review!_

 _Annette_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I turned you down for tea earlier, but I think I need a pot to settle my nerves until Marco arrives," Anna announces. "Care to join me, gentlemen?"

"I'll have some, too," Alex calls from the living room.

Anna makes an aggravated face.

"I suppose we have to feed 'er," Robert says. "The Geneva Conventions, and all."

"One of needs to watch Alex," she points out. "Since you don't trust Valentin and you want to keep your eye on him, that leaves me to make the tea while the two of you stay in the main room with her. Agreed?"

"Watch your back, love," Valentin says, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"I won't do anything that will take me from you, darling," she says softly.

"If you can tear yourself away from him, Anna, it would be good to have a cup ready for Marco, too," Robert suggests. "Make the atmosphere friendly. Hospitable."

"Hospitable. While I sit in handcuffs," Alex chimes in.

"Yeah, what'll we do about _that_ ," Robert waves a thumb toward their guest.

"I say keep her locked up until I come back with the tea. Then you can release her. Three of us should be able to keep an eye on her and answer the door when Marco gets here."

"Still running your security feed of the island, _Ivan_?" Robert asks snidely. "Making sure the other three stayed put?"

"Drop the attitude, Robert," Anna snipes in return. "Unless you want to handcuff him, too?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I'd rather not be a man short once Alex and Marco are free to roam about."

"To answer your question, Amri and Johan are still in my home, and it looks like Jim is on the launch taking Marco to the dock, which means he could be here in 30 minutes or so."

"I'd better get the tea started," Anna says, giving Valentin a quick kiss on the lips and striding through the living room in the direction of the kitchen.

"Do ya happen to have any of those chocolate pastries I'm partial to?" Robert calls after her.

"No. But I have the strawberry shortcake Valentin likes." She beams at the man she loves. "I picked some up on my way home from the Metro Court this morning. I hoped we might spend the evening together." She frowns and looks around. "Not like _this_ , of course."

"Strawberries it is." Robert smacks his mouth in distaste.

Before long, Anna carries in a tray with the pot of steeping tea, a small pitcher of milk and a sugar bowl, along with five cups, saucers and matching dessert plates. She returns to the kitchen for the strawberry dessert, cookies, crisps and fruit.

"Not bad for being thrown together in 20 minutes," she says, admiring the spread.

"Thanks for the variety, at least," Robert says, muttering under his breath, " _Strawberries_."

"Will you shut up?" Anna snaps, annoyed. "No wonder I divorced you."

"I believe I divorced you," he counters.

"I remember it differently. But no matter who started it, I am _eternally_ grateful we finished it." She turns to Valentin. "Won't you sit, darling?"

"No. I'm sorry, I can't. I'll have a cup and a bite to eat, but I can't let down my guard."

Anna nods and also chooses to remain on her feet. Robert, on the other hand, starts to return to the chair facing Alex, and sees her waving her cuffed hand, clearly irritated.

"Mother, may I?" She sneers.

"I guess I can't put it off any longer," Robert concedes, taking out his key and removing the restraints.

"Thank you," she says, standing and straightening her blouse and skirt. She pours herself a cup and ravenously fills a plate with assorted treats. "I can't wait for the arrival of our visitor. The three of you have proved to be utterly humorless. Perhaps he'll be more entertaining."

"Glad _someone's_ enjoying this," Anna says so softly that only Valentin can hear. "I, on the other hand, am a bundle of nerves. I can't figure out why Jim was instantly agreeable to my suggestion that Marco be the one to come. If only I knew what was going on with him. With _all_ of them."

"All we can do is keep our guard up, like I said. And have at least something of a plan in place. For example, which one of you should answer the door?"

He glances between Anna and Robert.

"He asked for Anna on the phone," Robert reminds them. "Being it's her house, I say she should be the one to welcome him. I might be an unexpected surprise, since you two are the only ones he knows to be on the premises."

"And we'll keep an eye on you from here," Valentin promises her while scowling at Robert, who slouches in his armchair.

"Don't let him fool you." Anna gestures dismissively toward her ex-husband. "He only pretends he's not ready to strike. Right, Robert?"

"Don't reveal _all_ my secrets, dear," he drawls.

"Never mind him," Anna says, setting down her cup and plate, and taking Valentine's from his hands. "We have but a minute, but that's enough time for …"

Her arms around his waist, she pulls him close. Their lips meet hungrily, as though it could be the last time they kiss. Judging by past events with the company they're keeping, Anna is forced to consider that it could be.

"Don't you two make a pretty picture."

Marco steps into the room from the kitchen. His arms hang loosely at his sides, showing he's not only unarmed, but at ease.

"What the devil!" Robert springs from his chair, his gun in his hand.

.

 **To be continued**

.

 _If you love Anna and Valentin as much as I do, be sure to check out my other General Hospital-based story:_

 _"_ _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine — Anna's Birthday."_

 _Thank you for reading, and please consider writing a review!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


	11. Chapter 11

**'** **After Alexandra'**

 ** _Anna Devane and Valentin Cassadine_**

By Annette Zoaps

 **Chapter 11**

"It's only me — the guest you're expecting," Marco says calmly.

"We were expecting you at the front door," Robert states the obvious. He slowly lowers his hand but keeps a firm grip on the gun.

Marco smiles broadly as he looks from Anna to her lookalike.

"Isn't this lovely. One Anna's a treat, but two are a treasure!" He points to Anna and says, "You're the real deal." Then he indicates Alex. "And you're the esteemed sister."

"I'm the eldest, so that makes me the original." Alex sniffs.

"Are you? Are you really?" Anna says doubtfully. "If you're taking Charlotte Devane's word for it, I don't know how you can believe a thing she said. She pretended to be your mother your whole life, but she tried to kill both of us when it suited her. Then again," she pauses. "Maybe you are your mother's daughter."

"Ladies …" Robert says in a weary voice.

"I didn't mean to offend," Marco assures. "When it comes to the Devane sisters, your reputations precede you. I only meant that Anna's the one we know — our old friend and classmate. But it's a real pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr. Alexandra Marick."

"Aren't you sweet," Alex says, extending her hand to him. She wears an expression of pride and directs an I-told-you-so look at her sister.

Marco reverently takes her hand in both of his and tips his head forward in a semblance of a bow.

"Enough with the mutual admiration society," Robert interrupts. "If ya don't mind, we'd like to know why you and your compadres came to call on Valentin and Anna today."

"And how you turned up in London the moment I needed you," Anna adds gratefully. "What's your story, and why are you here?"

"I came to London to meet Alex …"

"She said she doesn't know you," Anna cuts him off.

"To introduce myself to her, I mean. She's right, we haven't met before today. But I hope we can be lifelong friends now — emphasis on _life_."

"Marco, no. Are you ill?" Anna asks.

"It's a matter of life and death. I need a neurologist. _She's_ a neurologist. When I went to London, I was hoping to trade on my association with you and fall on her mercy. Color me surprised when I ran into you at the airport and learned that Alexandra was in the States."

"Marco, I'm sorry," Anna says, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch and sitting beside him. "But you've come to the right place."

He looks hopefully at Alexandra.

"Not my sister," Anna says dismissively. "You must be aware that we have many medical specialists at General Hospital right here in town, including one of my dear friends who's a neurosurgeon. Dr. Munro is practically family. And my own daughter, Robin, is a neuropathologist and a consultant. We can help you get you the care you need."

"Anna, darlin', be careful what you promise," Robert warns. "Especially when you're involving our daughter."

"Anna, you're a gem," Marco says, taking her hands as he earlier clasped her sister's. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't need a diagnosis. I need treatment — something experimental that isn't exactly legal in the States."

Alexandra sat up straighter, smiling her Cheshire Cat smile. "I assume this is where I come in? Of _course_ I would do anything to help a longtime friend of my sister's."

.

 **To be continued**

.

 _If you're enjoying "After Alexandra," please check out my story, "Anna's Birthday."_

 _I want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories! I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_


End file.
